Prelude
by Nymide
Summary: Tras la vuelta de Loki a Asgard, el dios del engaño tiene que hacer frente una vez más a la constante decepción y rechazo de Odín, quien ya no le considera un hijo. Oneshot inspirado totalmente en el cómic Thor: The Dark World Prelude #2


Aclaraciones: La idea de éste fic y sus personajes procede de Marvel, del señor Lee y de Thor:The Dark World Prelude #2

* * *

- Sabía que volverías a nosotros.- dijo Frigga con una mano en el rostro de su adorado hijo. Porque hiciese lo que hiciese Loki, ella siempre lo amaría incondicionalmente.

El dios del engaño no pronunció palabra alguna, no desde que había llegado por el puente arcoiris y había recibido a más de medio Asgard con un "¿Me echabais de menos?". Se reía de todos ellos, de ese melodrama exagerado que tanto se esforzaba todo el mundo en transformar su vuelta a casa.

A Loki se le escapaba comprender porqué le miraban todos así, como una amenaza, cuando él solo había intentado aumentar el poder de su familia. Dominar un mundo más, como lo había hecho su padre siempre. Demostrar que él también podía hacerlo. Quizás fuese que le guardaban algo de rencor por como había actuado con Jotunheim, intentando destruir toda la raza. Pero esa explicación perdía todo sentido cuando se recordaba la baja estima que se les tenía a esos monstruos. Y más bajo amenaza de guerra. Él les había librado de la inminente tragedia y por ello debían estarle agradecidos. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué problema había con su vuelta?

Frigga miró más allá de él y una sombra de preocupación opacó la ilusión creada por tener de vuelta a su niño. El poder abrazarlo y sentirlo de nuevo junto a ella sabiendo que nada malo podría ocurrirle. Porque no todos lo veían con sus mismos ojos, no todos comprendían que solo era un hijo buscando la aprovación de su padre.

- Sé fuerte-le dedicó como consejo su madre, siendo en el fondo un ruego. Porque a diferencia de Loki, Frigga sabía perfectamente lo que vendría ahora. Y sufría por su hijo. Por la posibilidad de que se hundiese más aún en la oscuridad. La diosa de la sabiduría siempre había sabido que Loki era un chico con una estabilidad emocional muy delicada y que su sensibilidad podía ser tanto su mejor virtud como su mayor debilidad.

Con una última caricia en una de sus esposadas manos, Frigga se marchó dejando a solas a Loki con su padre, que acababa de entrar en escena. Los guardias acompañaron a la mujer hasta la salida y esperaron fuera con las puerta cerradas tal como había ordenado Odín. Aquello era una conversación en privado que no saldría de allí.

- Realmente no veo a qué viene todo este alboroto.- empezó Loki, cara a cara con el hombre por el que se había esforzado toda su vida. - Intenté gobernar la Tierra con la misma mano firme con la que tú gobernaste todos los nueve reinos. Para mostrarle a la humanidad la misma **misericordia** que tú ofreciste a tus oponentes.- se defendió subiendo poco a poco el tono de voz ante el gesto inescrutable de su padre. No era justo, nada era justo para Loki, por más que se esforzase. Nada cambiaría esa mirada de decepción en el único ojo de Odín. Ese que lo veía todo. Todo menos la valia de su hijo.- Incluso de haber tenido la oportunidad, podría haber robado un niño mortal y haberlo tomado como mío.- le echó en cara con profundo rencor solo para ver si así reaccionaba de algún modo. Pero solo obtuvo el tono imperioso e impersonal de siempre. El mismo que utilizaba tanto para sirvientes como para soldados o prisioneros.

- Frigga se aferra a ti como una madre ante su niño ahogado, pero está muy lejos de salvarte. El joven que conocí está **muerto**. Lo que ha vuelto es una criatura que no reconozco.- espetó el padre de todo, dándole la espalda después, sin merecer más su presencia. Y su voz entonces sonó lejana, no porque se marchase, sino porque en ese preciso momento, ya nada ataba a Odín con Loki.- Frigga es la razón por la que sigues vivo. Pero ésta será la última vez que la ves. Pasarás el resto de tus malditos días en las mazmorras...-sentenció, dejando en shock a Loki, que no estaba ni mucho menos preparado para sus últimas palabras.- Loki Laufeyson.

No. No. No. Él no había pedido eso. Loki solo quería ser reconocido por sus méritos, ser un hijo digno de Odín. ¿Porqué le hacía aquello? Derrotado y a su vez enfurecido ante tal incomprensión, dio un paso hacia él cuando, quien fue una vez su padre, salía por la puerta.

- ¡¿Está es la forma en que me agradeces haberos librado de una guerra?! ¡Me sacrifiqué por vosotros, me alié con una despreciable raza con tal de haceros más poderosos! ¿Y esto es lo que recivo a cambio? ¿Tu infinito desprecio? Merezco mucho más que eso, Padre de _Todo_- rugió cínico, quebrándose su voz en el último momento por el desespero que le suponía la situación. Su interior terminó de romperse y el consejo de su madre se perdió entre tanta oscuridad frente a la indiferente respuesta.

- Despojarlo de toda su armadura y encerrarlo en la última de las celdas. No quiero que nadie visite al jotun.- ordenó Odín a los guardias. Un vez el soberano marchó, los dos carceleros se dedicaron una mirada de encredulidad ante la nueva denominación hacia el que había sido desde siempre un príncipe asier. Éste bajó la mirada, sin fuerzas para enfrentarse a las de los dos hombres que avanzaron hacia él. Sin fuerzas para resistirse o rebatir nada más.

Le arrebataron allí mismo el poco honor que le quedaba, tirando al suelo cada parte de su armadura. Con una sola camisa, unos pantalones y unas botas, fue arrojado a lo que sería su hogar hasta el fin de sus días. Encerrado en una mazmorra de un mundo que ya no le pertenecía. Como uno de tantos trofeos guardados, olvidados y huérfanos.

* * *

Espero haber sido todo lo fiel posible a los personajes y al cómic original. Solo he podido disfrutar de un par de páginas de él, lo justo para inspirarme y conmoverme. Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Aunque el cómic sea mucho mejor hehe

Y que conste que mi otro fanfic "Como el perro y el gato" sigue en proceso, que no cunda el pánico! Esto solo fue un arrebato de escritora pasional momentaneo. ¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
